


A l'épreuve des balles

by Kardhane (ThroughMyMind)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughMyMind/pseuds/Kardhane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Nos hivers sont rudes, insista Lexa, Il te faut un abri adéquat pour y survivre.</p><p>- J'ai bien survécu à toi, dit lentement Clarke. Je peux survivre à n'importe quoi. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they take their shots but we're bulletproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553109) by [nightshifted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/nightshifted). 



> Kardhane est le fruit d'une notation mathématique déformée : A au carré.
> 
> Pourquoi cette notation ? Parce que sous ce pseudonyme se cachent deux personnes distinctes.
> 
> Ce que vous trouverez et lirez présenté sous ce nom est le fruit d'un projet initié en octobre 2015.
> 
> Les récits que vous trouverez signées Kardhane, sont des traductions de fanficts écrites en anglais. Kardhane sont des lectrices enthousiastes de fanficts, qu'elles soient écrites en français ou en anglais...Les fanficts anglophones sont foisonnantes, certaines ne retiennent pas l'attention mais d'autres...Et malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le voudrait en anglais. Nous voulions donc faire partager nos découvertes aux lecteurs et lectrices francophones fâchées avec l'anglais ou préférant lire un récit en français quelques soit leur maîtrise de cette langue.
> 
> Notre collaboration commença quand l'une de nous a décidé de contacter l'auteure d'une fanfict qui lui avait plu et lui a proposé de traduire son récit, celle-ci accepta sous condition de ne pas être oubliée. La traduction commencée, le texte en français apparut à la traductrice parfois inélégant, bancal, d'où un appel à la relecture, à la révision. Quelqu'un se proposa, amusé par le défi et le binôme fut ainsi constitué.
> 
> Kardhane vous propose donc les traductions des récits anglophones qui leur ont particulièrement plu.
> 
> Nous espérons que vous prendrez plaisir, comme nous, à lire ces récits et nous vous assurons de notre fidélité aux textes originaux seulement modifiés pour que dans la langue de Molière comme dans celle de Shakespeare, ils soient aussi agréables à lire !
> 
> nb : notre collaboration a commencé en octobre 2015 et nous espérons au fur et à mesure de celle-ci, progresser dans notre travail et vous soumettre des traductions de qualité toujours meilleure.

CHAPITRE I.

Monty rejoignit Clarke à un mile du camp, il portait un sac plein de vivres, il avait l'air triste et malheureux.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Clarke, dit-il, faisant glisser le sac de son épaule et le lui tendant, nous pouvons t'aider, tu peux compter sur nous. »

Clarke souleva le sac, le mit sur son épaule puis elle attira Monty et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue. 

« Essaie de te tenir un peu à l'écart des problèmes, lui dit-elle.

\- Mon meilleur ami me déteste, répondit Monty en baissant les yeux, ce ne sera donc pas difficile.

\- Jasper te pardonnera, le rassura-t-elle en retenant des larmes, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire.

\- Je sais, dit-il avant de l'étreindre à nouveau, prends soin de toi, Clarke.

\- Toi aussi Monty. »

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et s'éloigna. 

\--

Clarke n'avait pas de destination précise, hormis celle d'aller ailleurs, loin. Loin du Camp Jaha où les gens la cherchaient sans cesse pour lui demander des conseils. Loin de Ton-DC, où on la regardait avec méfiance. Loin de... Polis, où que ce soit. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver là-bas, ce que Lexa était si impatiente de lui montrer. Elle essayait d'accepter le fait qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais savoir ce que Lexa avait sacrifié quand elle avait abandonné Clarke devant l'entrée de Mount Weather.

A quelques miles de l'endroit où Monty l'avait rejointe, il y avait une falaise. Elle s'y était construite un abri temporaire. Tous les jours, elle marchait jusqu'au bord de la falaise, s'asseyait et laissant pendre dangereusement ses jambes dans le vide, plongeait son regard dans l'abîme. Parfois elle pleurait. Il lui arrivait aussi d'apporter avec elle des crayons, des pastels, tout un nécessaire à dessin récupéré à Mount Weather, et elle dessinait, pendant des heures. Parfois elle ne faisait rien et passait toute la journée à combattre ses démons intérieurs.

Cependant, pour être très, très clair : Clarke Griffin n'avait aucune intention de se donner la mort.

Il lui restait quelques balles ; ce serait rapide. Mais elle avait assez côtoyé la mort pour savoir qu'elle n'apportait ni la paix, ni la beauté et qu'elle n'avait rien de poétique. Les corps n'acquéraient aucune grâce dans la mort. Ils saignaient, brûlaient, suppuraient. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit la trouve avec une blessure mortelle qu'elle se serait infligée elle-même et tire des conclusions hâtives sur la personne qu'elle avait été. Elle restait en vie parce qu'elle avait besoin que son peuple puisse placer tous ses espoirs en elle, et qu'elle puisse être assez forte pour en supporter le poids et la douleur. Elle devait trouver la force de retourner un jour au Camp Jaha, de regarder ses amis dans les yeux et de les convaincre qu'elle pouvait combattre leurs démons, sans jamais fléchir.

Elle était bien trop jeune pour se sentir si âgée, si fatiguée, mais elle ne mourrait pas ; pas de sa propre main.

Elle chassait pour trouver de la nourriture, et cuisait la viande sur des feux qu'elle allumait et entretenait elle-même. Elle se maintenait en forme et relativement propre, veillait à rester au sec quand il pleuvait et au chaud pendant la nuit. C'était une survivante et dans les moments les plus difficiles, c'est ce qui la faisait avancer.

Elle cherchait un peu de tranquillité au bord d'immenses falaises, sous des cascades mortelles, au fond de sombres grottes. Elle n'avait pas peur de la nature. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être écrasée par des rochers ou de mourir noyée dans un océan. Elle n'avait peur que de son esprit torturé par les choix qu'elle avait dû faire, par les personnes qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner pour que d'autres puissent vivre.

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblaient jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, elle se réveille et découvre que du givre s'était formé sur le sol au cours de la nuit. Son souffle était visible quand elle expirait, et ses doigts étaient engourdis par le froid sous les couvertures. Elle se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle se trouve un meilleur abri.

Elle empaqueta ses affaires et mit son sac sur l'épaule. Au loin, elle distingua le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval au galop, mais n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que le bruit commence à s'approcher, de plus en plus audible. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher et dégaina son arme. Le cheval ralentit avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas derrière les arbres proches de son abris, mais restant hors de sa vue. Elle entendit un cavalier mettre pied-à-terre, attacher son cheval puis se diriger vers la clairière.

C'était Lexa. 

Elle portait sa tenue de combat mais n'arborait aucune peinture de guerre. 

Clarke sortit de derrière son rocher, l'arme pointée sur Lexa. Celle-ci s'arrêta. Elle défit les attaches du fourreau de son épée et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle fit de même avec son poignard fixé à la ceinture. Elle déboucla la garde qu'elle portait à l'épaule et la fit glisser à terre elle aussi. Elle leva ensuite les mains en l'air.

La première chose que Lexa lui dit, après tous ces mois, fut :

« Tu vas me fouiller ?

Clarke serra les mâchoires : 

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas capable de tuer quelqu'un à mains nues, répliqua-t-elle espérant que sa voix ne trembla pas trop, après des jours et des jours passés sans dire un mot, ne fais pas un pas de plus. »

Lexa acquiesça et laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps. Clarke fouillait les arbres du regard à la recherche de tireurs.

« Je suis venue seule, annonça Lexa pour la rassurer.  
\- Et on sait tous qu'on peut te croire sur parole, répondit Clarke sur la défensive. »

Lexa accepta la remarque sans broncher. 

« Tu es une légende aux yeux de mon peuple, Clarke.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- J'ai dit : tu es une légende aux yeux...  
\- Je t'ai entendue, coupa Clarke, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu as vaincu ceux de la Montagne, répondit simplement Lexa. »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disent les rumeurs.

\- J'ai eu de l'aide, répliqua Clarke sèchement. »

Elle commençait à s'énerver. 

« Pas la tienne, vu que tu m'as trahie et que tu as abandonné mon peuple à une mort certaine, mais j'ai reçu de l'aide. »

Lexa ne dit rien. Les muscles de son cou étaient tendus comme si elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive. C'était le seul signe visible de la tension qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Que fais-tu ici ?, insista Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lexa ?

\- Ce que je veux ne n'est plus à ma portée, répondit doucement Lexa, puis redressant les épaules, l'hiver approche. Tu ne devrais pas rester dans les bois par ce froid. »

Clarke se raidit. 

« Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Nos hivers sont rudes, insista Lexa, Il te faut un abri adéquat pour y survivre.

\- J'ai bien survécu à toi, dit lentement Clarke, Je peux survivre à n'importe quoi. »

Un éclair de surprise, mêlé de douleur, traversa les yeux de Lexa, mais immédiatement elle se ressaisit.

« Clarke, laisse-moi te mettre en sécurité.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être en sécurité, répondit Clarke retenant ses larmes, réalisant qu'elle le pensait vraiment, elle se fichait de sa propre sécurité, son corps réagissait à la menace parce qu'il était fait pour, mais elle s'en fichait, j'ai envie d'être seule.

\- Tu le seras, la rassura gentillement Lexa, je connais un endroit où personne ne viendra te chercher. Tu y seras au chaud. S'il te plaît, Clarke. Oublie ta colère contre moi et laisse-moi te donner un abri pour l'hiver. »

Le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de Clarke était dur et plein d'amertume. 

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Lexa ; je me méfie de toi. » 

Elle resserra sa prise autour de son arme, la leva et la pointa sur le front de Lexa. 

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- Maintenant si, dit Lexa sans expression. »

Si elle était effrayée, elle n'en montrait rien.

« Tu prends la situation à la légère, l'alerta Clarke, je pourrais te tuer.

\- Je la prends au sérieux, la calma Lexa, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue seule, bien que te sachant armée et hostile. Tu ne me tueras pas. Pour la même raison que tu ne t'es pas tuée, même si de sombres pensées n'ont pas cessé de te hanter ces derniers mois.

\- Tu prends un grand risque, dit Clarke, si on se ressemble tant, alors tu dois savoir que je suis capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- Je le sais, concéda Lexa impassible, toujours aussi peu effrayée.

Lexa lui laissait le choix, Clarke commençait lentement à le comprendre et ses doigts sur la crosse de son arme se détendirent un peu.  Dans un monde où les décisions s'imposaient et entachaient, choix après choix les mains de Clarke avec tant de sang que sa vie entière ne suffirait pas à l'effacer, en cet instant précis, Clarke devait de nouveau faire un choix. « Je te fais confiance, Clarke, lui avait dit Lexa entre chuchotements emplis d'espoir et sincère affection. » 

Clarke prit conscience que Lexa ne remettrait jamais en cause cette confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée, qu'elle mettrait sa vie en péril pour lui prouver que, même si Clarke ne serait jamais capable d'éprouver envers elle une telle confiance, elle aurait toujours la sienne. C'était la chose la plus irresponsable et stupide que Lexa n'ait jamais faite, pensa Clarke en abaissant son arme et se préparant à attaquer sous un autre angle.

« Donne-moi la vraie raison de ta venue, lança Clarke, replaçant l'arme à sa ceinture, dis-le-moi et je viendrai avec toi. »

À ces mots, la posture de Lexa s'adoucit. 

« Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Dis-le.

\- Clarke.

\- Dis-le.

\- Je ne m'attends pas..., commença Lexa avant de s'arrêter. »

Elle reprit son souffle, rassemblant son courage. 

« Si je ne peux pas être la personne qui partage sa vie avec toi... » 

Elle s'arrêta encore, serrant les dents, avant de reprendre à nouveau. 

« Tu as besoin d'un endroit où tu pourras soigner ton esprit sans blesser ton corps et j'aimerais t'offrir cela. »

Clarke réajusta son sac sur l'épaule. Elle fit quelques pas et ramassa l'épée et le poignard de Lexa. Elle passa le poignard dans sa propre ceinture, mais tendit l'épée à Lexa. Ensuite Lexa récupéra la garde de son épaule et la remit en place avant de suivre Clarke à travers les bois jusqu'à son cheval.

« Je ne monte pas avec toi, lui dit Clarke. »

La simple idée d'être pressée contre le corps de Lexa lui était insupportable. Lexa acquiesça et détacha son cheval. 

« Dans ce cas nous marcherons. À cheval, cela prendrait quelques heures, mais à pied, cela nous prendra toute la journée. Nous devrons se reposer avant que le soleil ne se couche.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Clarke.

\- Le Commandeur qui m'a précédée a fait construire un bunker pour pouvoir en temps de paix et pour quelques jours, échapper à ses obligations, expliqua Lexa, j'en ai hérité quand j'ai été choisie pour lui succéder. »

Elles marchèrent en silence. Lexa tenait les rênes de son cheval, Clarke suivait quelques pas en arrière. Elles s’arrêtèrent seulement brièvement pour boire. Alors que son cheval buvait, Lexa offrit à Clarke de suspendre son sac à la selle. Clarke refusa. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bas sur l'horizon. Lexa les guida jusqu'à une clairière afin qu'elles puissent bivouaquer pour la nuit.

Pendant que Lexa attachait son cheval et le dessellait, Clarke alluma un feu. Elle avait bien l'intention de rester aussi loin de Lexa que possible. Elle observa Lexa défaire la protection qu'elle portait à l'épaule et se rapprocher du feu pour se réchauffer.

« Tu n'as pas de couverture, commenta Clarke.

\- Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, admit Lexa en s'asseyant, si nous étions montées à cheval, nous serions arrivées avant que la nuit ne tombe. J'aurais dû prévoir que tu ne voudrais pas monter avec moi. »

Clarke sortit une couverture de son sac et marcha jusqu'à Lexa. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, face au feu et étendit la couverture sur leurs jambes. Lexa la regarda avant de glisser ses mains sous la couverture.

« Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit Lexa tendue, je monterai la garde.

\- Réveille-moi dans quelques heures pour que je prenne mon tour, bailla Clarke alors qu'elle se glissait sous la couverture, sentant la chaleur du corps de Lexa pressée contre son dos. »

\--

Lexa la laissa dormir jusqu'à l'aube. Elle était en train de nourrir son cheval quand Clarke se réveilla à la lumière du jour. Pendant un moment, dans la brume du petit matin, Clarke se laissa aller, observant Lexa parler à voix basse au cheval alors qu'elle lui tendait une carotte à manger. Découvrir Lexa ainsi, avec douceur, fit vibrer quelque chose en Clarke.

Lexa se tourna et la surprit en train de la fixer. 

« Bonjour, Clarke.

\- Je t'avais dit de me réveiller, dit Clarke, se relevant sur ses coudes, tu avais besoin de dormir.  
Ça ira. »

Lexa s'approcha et tendit un sac rempli de noix et de viande séchée à Clarke. 

« Mange ! Une marche de sept heures nous attend. »

Clarke se leva et attrapa le sac. Elle prit une poignée de noix et deux tranches de viande avant de rendre le sac à Lexa. Celle-ci piétina le feu et s'éloigna pour seller son cheval pendant que Clarke mangeait.

« Il s'appelle Prairie, dit Lexa, laissant courir une main le long de son encolure. »

Clarke s'arrêta de mâcher. 

« Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Non, répliqua Lexa, on me l'a offerte quand j'étais enfant. Elle est vieille maintenant, j'aurai un nouveau cheval bientôt. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Clarke voulait demander à Lexa, mais elle ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour formuler ses questions sans laisser transparaître les restes blessés de sa confiance trahie. Elle voulait être capable de l'interroger sur son passé, sans avoir l'air de saigner à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau, à propos de ce qui avait transformé Lexa en la personne qu'elle était ; le leader, la combattante, la conquérante, le traître.

Clarke finit son repas, récupéra sa couverture et la rangea dans son sac. Elles reprirent de nouveau la route. Aucune ne parlait, mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Trois heures plus tard, Clarke tendit la main pour attraper les rênes de Prairie et Lexa les lui donna sans prononcer un mot.

« Je me suis enfuie, lâcha Clarke un moment plus tard, je ne pouvais plus supporter les regarder. »

\- Les peuples se tournent vers leur leader pour trouver des réponses en temps de crise, déclara Lexa calmement, mais nous ne les avons pas toujours. C'est le fardeau que nous devons porter. »

Clarke déglutit malgré la boule dans sa gorge. 

« Je ne sais pas si je peux porter ce fardeau sans me perdre.

\- La légende a déjà été écrite : Clarke kom skaikru est descendue du ciel et a guidé son peuple jusqu'à la Montagne, mettant fin à une guerre séculaire.

\- Tu as mis fin à cette guerre contre l'avis de ton peuple en acceptant le marché de ceux de la montagne, répliqua Clarke, le poing serré autour des rênes, sentant la colère monter.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vaincu la Montagne, rétorqua Lexa impassible, toi si. »

Clarke secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans voir des centaines de corps purulents. 

« Mais à quel prix ? »

Lexa lui lança un regard. 

« Je n'ai rien de plus à offrir que ma sympathie Clarke, dit-elle doucement, tu n'as pas à justifier tes choix devant moi, ou même à en parler. J'ai fait bien pire. »

C'était la chose la plus réconfortante et la plus tragique que Clarke ait entendu depuis des mois.

Le temps qu'elles atteignent leur destination, le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Lexa ralentit et s’arrêta à côté d'une formation rocheuse qui s'élevait sur plusieurs pieds de haut. Elle reprit les rênes de Prairie des mains de Clarke et l'attacha à un arbre voisin puis guida Clarke jusqu'à la paroi rocheuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tou(te)s !
> 
> Nous voilà de retour avec le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent.  
> Pour plus d'informations sur Kardhane, vous pouvez lire les notes présentes sur le premier chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page...
> 
> Kardhane

CHAPITRE II.

 

L'entrée du bunker était dissimulée entre deux arbustes épais, et bien que Clarke ne fût pas très grande, elle dut se baisser pour entrer. L'intérieur de la grotte était plongé dans le noir malgré la lumière du jour à l'extérieur. Lexa s'affairait à créer une source de lumière. Clarke la suivit, butant accidentellement du pied sur quelque chose qui semblait être un seau en métal. 

« Fais attention.

\- C'est ce que je fais, grogna Clarke, un peu trop sèchement, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. »

Lexa parvint à faire du feu dans un petit dans un trou creusé à même la paroi de la grotte et qui s'avéra être un foyer de fortune. Les murs de la grotte prirent une teinte orangée, alors que la chaleur du feu gagnait l'intérieur de l'abri. Clarke déposa son sac à dos et laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'ajuster à la lumière diffuse.  
La grotte était bien plus grande et complexe qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Une table accompagnée de deux chaises trônait dans un coin alors qu'une pile de fourrure en occupait un autre. Le long de la paroi, au fond, des étagères métalliques étaient fixées au mur. Des rangées de livres s'y empilaient, mais alors que Clarke s'en approchait, elle remarqua aussi des pots en verre remplis de crayons, de marqueurs et de pinceaux.

« J'ai demandé qu'on les amène ici après notre alliance, lui dit Lexa derrière son dos. »

Clarke lui fit face. Lexa était agenouillée près du feu, occupée à l'alimenter.

« Le matériel de dessin, précisa Lexa. Les livres sont à moi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Clarke prit l'un des pots en verre et le retourna. 

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es soudainement intéressée à l'art après m'avoir rencontrée dans une tentative désespérée d'entrer en communication avec moi.

\- Non, répondit Lexa après un instant d'hésitation, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais les avoir. »

Clarke sourit en coin, reposant le pot.

« Parce que tu t'apprêtais à m'emmener ici en vacances ? »

Lexa ne répondit rien, alors que son corps se raidissait, ses mains toujours au-dessus du feu. La poitrine de Clarke se resserra.

« Tu voulais m'emmener ici. »

Lexa se releva. 

« Serais-tu venue si je n'avais pas brisé notre alliance ? demanda-t-elle, le corps tendu, s'attendant à un refus. Si je t'avais demandé quelques jours après la guerre, pour être seule avec toi, aurais-tu accepté ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Clarke sincèrement.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait si les choses avaient été différentes, parce qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. 

« Je ne sais pas Lexa.

\- Je t'aurais laissé le temps de te décider, avoua Lexa, calme et prudemment optimiste. Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais je l'aurais fait. Je n'éprouve aucune joie à t'avoir amenée ici en de pareilles circonstances, Clarke. »

Clarke se tourna. 

« Je ne suis pas ici contre ma volonté. Ne sois pas si dramatique. »

Lexa hocha la tête. 

« Il y a une petite source à deux miles au nord d'ici, dit-elle, se servant d'une branche pour allumer les bougies placées tout autour de la grotte. Elle gèle en hiver, mais si tu brises la glace, l'eau est potable. Sous la table, il doit encore y avoir des restes de nourriture datant de mon dernier séjour ici. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour durer tout l'hiver, mais je m'arrangerai pour t'en faire livrer.

\- Lexa, coupa Clarke, la regardant se tordre les mains inhabituellement nerveuse, je me débrouillerai.

\- Tu es libre de rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, lui dit Lexa. 

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Repose-toi bien Clarke.

\- Où vas-tu ? l'appela Clarke. »

Lexa s'arrêta et lui lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule. 

« Je retourne à Polis.

\- Tu n'as pas à... »

Clarke hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle était déchirée entre l'envie d'être proche de la seule personne qui la comprenait et le besoin de guérir sa confiance trahie. Elle n'arrivait pas exprimer son besoin de chaleur humaine et à quel point le fait d'implorer quelqu'un qui l'avait laissée tomber, la rendait malade.

« Tu n'as pas à rester à l'écart. »

Lexa ne la regardait pas quand elle lui répondit.

« Je ne désire rien de plus au monde que de rester ici et de m'occuper de toi, Clarke. Peu importe ce que tu me demanderais, je le ferais. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis des mois. »

Sa voix trembla, elle baissa sa tête. 

« Mais je sais que j'ai causé des dommages irréparables et je vois bien que passer du temps avec moi n'est pas une expérience très plaisante pour toi. Je préfère encore que tu me haïsses plutôt que tu te détestes à rechercher ma présence alors que tu n'es pas prête. »

Le lendemain matin, Clarke prit ses pinceaux. Elle réapprit à aimer la couleur du ciel au coucher du soleil.

Elle se promenait autour du bunker, se rendait jusqu'à la source pour chercher de l'eau fraîche, laver ses cheveux, frotter son visage. Elle passait ses soirées à lire à la lueur des bougies, s'évadant dans des mondes qui n'étaient pas les siens, dans des histoires moins périlleuses, plus douces et plus lumineuses.

Elle dormait enroulée dans des fourrures qui conservaient encore l'odeur de Lexa ; certaines nuits même, cela la réconfortait. Elle rêvait des horreurs de la guerre, de petits corps irradiés, du regard de Jasper quand il avait posé les yeux sur le cadavre de Maya, du cri d'agonie de Raven, de la déception d'Octavia, de Finn, d'Anya, de Wells et de Charlotte. Elle rêvait de sa mère lui disant : « peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de gentils », de Lexa qui lui disait : « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? », de Dante qui lui disait : « j'assume, comme ça ils n'ont pas à le faire. »

 

Elle se réveillait tous les matins, prenait son pinceau et cherchait encore.  
Dès l'apparition des premiers flocons, son esprit était déjà plus serein. Ses rêves moins agités. Certaines nuits même, elle ne rêvait pas.  
Lexa la surprit en lui rendant visite quelques jours plus tard.  
Clarke était assise sur les branches d'un arbre, juste à la sortie du bunker, reproduisant depuis la cime, la vue qu'elle avait de la forêt en hiver, quand Lexa arriva sur Prairie. Elle s'arrêta sous l'arbre et descendit de sa jument. Elle l'attacha à un arbre voisin et leva la tête en direction de Clarke.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on devient un trikru, Clarke, dit Lexa sur un ton léger.»

C'était vraiment une blague idiote, mais un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Clarke, étrange, maladroit et magnifique. Les yeux de Lexa s'illuminèrent et pendant un instant, les traits de son visage trahirent une affection sincère. La main de Clarke voulut figer l'instant sur son papier à dessin, mais elle referma son carnet de croquis et le plaça sous son bras avant de rejoindre le sol. Elle s'approcha pour caresser Prairie, passant sa main avec précaution sur l'encolure de la jument.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa.

\- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver et de la nourriture, répondit Lexa désignant d'un mouvement de tête les deux sac attachés à la selle de la jument.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, lui dit Clarke.

\- Je sais.»

Lexa leva la main et caressa Prairie derrière l'oreille. Elle commença à décharger les sacs.

« La vérité, c'est que je voulais te voir, m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

Clarke inclina la tête, acquiesçant légèrement. 

« Je vais bien. »

Lexa porta l'un des sacs sur son épaule puis plaça le second, plus léger, sous son bras et se dirigea vers le bunker. Clarke la suivit à l'intérieur. Lexa posa les deux sacs sur le sol, proches de l'entrée et s'apprêtait à repartir, mais le passage était étroit et Clarke en bloquait la majeure partie.

« Si tu veux rester un moment, commença Clarke.» 

Elle regarda Lexa déglutir difficilement, les points serrés le long de son corps. Clarke sentit sa poitrine se serrer. 

« Hey, je vais bien, je vais mieux. Je peux supporter ça, Lexa. »

Lexa fixa Clarke avec un regard doux, avant d'acquiescer. 

« Je vais juste monter une tente pour Prairie, » dit-elle calmement. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Quand Lexa contourna Clarke, leurs corps s'effleurèrent malgré les efforts de Clarke pour libérer le passage. Le corps de Clarke sembla vidée après ce contact, une légère douleur irradiait sa peau. Elle porta les sacs de nourriture jusqu'à la table afin de penser à autre chose.   
Clarke était assise sur le sol, examinant les affaires du second sac, quand Lexa revint.

« J'espère qu'ils te plaisent, lui dit Lexa. »

Clarke enfila un manteau de fourrure et un bonnet de laine. 

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? »

Lexa rougit. 

« Ça te va bien, répondit-elle avec raideur, lui tournant le dos rapidement pour s'occuper du feu.»

Clarke quitta la veste et la posa de côté, mais garda le bonnet. Elle essaya les gants et enfila ensuite ses nouvelles bottes. Lexa se déplaçait nerveusement dans la pièce, cherchant désespérément à s'occuper les mains. Elle rangeait l'étagère quand Clarke prit la parole.

« Est-ce que ton peuple joue aux échecs ? 

\- Non, j'en ai seulement entendu parler dans les livres, répondit Lexa.

\- Mon ami Wells et moi, on y jouait tout le temps quand l'Ark était encore dans l'espace, lui dit Clarke. C'est un jeu qui demande beaucoup de stratégie et d'anticipation. Tu l'adorerais.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre, répondit calmement Lexa, pleine d'espoir.»

Clarke enleva son bonnet et ses gants et tritura les lanières de ses bottes pour les serrer. Elle ne regarda pas Lexa et ne répondit rien .

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Lexa quand elle comprit qu'elle venait d'essuyer un refus. Ton ami Wells.

\- Il a été tué une fois sur Terre, dit Clarke.

\- Par un de mes guerriers ?»

Clarke releva la tête. 

« Par l'un des nôtres. »

Lexa baisse la tête. 

« Je suis désolée.

\- Il m'a laissé croire que c'était lui le responsable de la mort de mon père et non ma mère, dit Clarke sentant la piqûre caractéristique d'une vieille blessure mal soignée. Il m'a laissée le haïr pour que je puisse avoir une relation normale avec ma mère.

\- Il devait beaucoup t'aimer, remarqua Lexa doucement.

Clarke serra la mâchoire. 

« Tous ceux qui m'aiment meurent.  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir prochainement, déclara Lexa.»

Clarke mit un moment à réagir, mais quand elle comprit ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles, Lexa la fixait, embarrassée et les joues en feu.

« Je ne voulais pas... » 

Lexa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. 

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » 

Elle semblait s'excuser. Son menton tremblait. 

« Je devrais y aller. »

Clarke se leva. 

« Ne reviens pas sur ce que tu as dit si tu le pensais. »

Lexa ne le fit pas, mais répondit, 

« On ne blesse pas les gens qu'on aime. 

\- Parfois si, lui dit Clarke, même si Lexa le savait mieux que personne. Parfois, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Je devrais y aller, répéta Lexa, la voix rauque, comme si elle était au bord des larmes. »

Clarke acquiesça. 

« Quand reviendras-tu ? »

Lexa déglutit avec difficulté. 

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Reviens dans une semaine, demanda Clarke.»

Lexa la regarda tendrement. 

« À la semaine prochaine, Clarke. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un second chapitre qui se termine, et Clarke semble se réhabituer doucement à Lexa.
> 
> On espère que notre traduction vous plaît. Si c'est le cas, suivez le conseil de Clarke et rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter,
> 
> Yop !  
> Kardhane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Clarke consacra sa journée à chercher des cailloux plats et lisses dans le froid, au bord de la rivière gelée. Elle en récolta trente-deux ; seize de la taille de son pouce et seize autres légèrement plus larges. Elle les ramena au bunker et en peignit la moitié en noir. En attendant que la peinture sèche, elle fouilla le bunker, espérant trouver quelque chose d'assez grand pour servir de plateau de jeu. Elle trouva quelques cartes enroulées, choisit celle qui lui semblait être la moins grande et dessina au verso, une grille en damier de soixante-quatre cases.

Une fois que la peinture sur les cailloux eût séchée, elle dessina avec précaution les symboles de chaque pièce du jeu d'échec sur leur surface. Sa main trembla légèrement au moment de peindre la couronne de la reine, mais les pièces étaient facilement reconnaissables. Elle abandonna le tout sur la table une fois qu'elle eut terminé et passa le reste de la semaine à écrire des lettres aux personnes auxquelles elle ne pouvait faire face ; sa mère, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia. Elle s'y excusait de ne pas avoir assez fait, leur disait qu'elle les aimait, qu'ils étaient courageux, forts et extraordinaires. Elle plia les lettres et les glissa sous une pile de livres dans la bibliothèque.

C'était thérapeutique et quand, elle regarda son reflet dans le seau d'eau qu'elle gardait proche de la cheminée, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ne détourna pas la tête.

Lexa arriva très tard dans la soirée du septième jour. Clarke s'était déjà enfouie sous les couvertures quand Lexa entra. 

Lexa s'immobilisa en la découvrant couchée, baignée dans la faible lueur du feu. Clarke se redressa, laissant les fourrures glisser le long de ses jambes.

Lexa se racla la gorge.

« Réunion importante aujourd'hui à Ton-DC, je n'ai pas pu y échapper. 

\- Tu aurais pu attendre demain matin pour venir, avança Clarke.

\- Tu m'as demandé de revenir dans une semaine, lui rappela Lexa, aujourd'hui c'est le septième jour.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi intransigeante que ça, dit Clarke. Je sais que tu es toujours le Commandeur et que tu as des devoirs à remplir vis-à-vis de ton peuple. »

Lexa baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, la rassura Clarke. »

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ramenant sur le côté. 

« Tu es consciente qu'en arrivant à une heure pareille, on va devoir s'arranger pour dormir ? Bien joué. »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux d'une façon comique. 

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, Clarke, je n'avais même pas pensé que... »

Clarke laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Je sais, Lexa. Détends-toi ! »

Elle redevint sérieuse, et tenta de trouver les bons mots. 

« Je peux dormir à côté de toi. »

Lexa chercha Clarke du regard en se tordant ses mains. 

« En es-tu sûre? »

Clarke en était tout sauf sûre, mais elle hocha la tête, se poussant pour libérer assez de place pour Lexa sous les fourrures . 

Lexa commença à se déshabiller partiellement, retirant d'abord la garde de son épaule, puis le manteau qu'elle portait dessous. Elle se rapprocha et retira ses bottes. Clarke se tourna face au mur, elle s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration quand elle sentit, derrière elle, Lexa se glisser sous les fourrures.  
Clarke ne pouvait chasser l'idée que Lexa s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose derrière son dos, elle se retourna donc pour lui faire face, ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise décision, car tout à coup, Lexa était là, douce, chaude, probablement prête à céder à ses désirs si Clarke lui en donnait l'opportunité et Clarke n'avait pas été touchée par qui que ce soit depuis des mois. Elle roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

« Je pourrais dormir à côté du feu, proposa doucement Lexa, ou avec Prairie dans la tente, il y fait relativement chaud.

\- Ça va, lui dit Clarke. »

Lexa se releva, s'appuyant sur un coude.

« Non, Clarke, ça ne va pas. Tu trembles. »

Clarke ne s'en était pas aperçue, elle n'arrêta pas Lexa quand celle-ci se leva et commença à s'arranger un lit à côté du foyer à l'aide de son manteau et de la couverture qui était restée pliée sur le dos d'une des chaises.   
Clarke se glissa jusqu'à la place qu'avait occupée Lexa, elle s'y sentit enveloppée par la chaleur que le corps de celle-ci avait laissée derrière lui. Elle observa Lexa se glisser sous la couverture, repliant ses jambes contre son corps afin de conserver plus de chaleur.

Clarke ne s'excusa pas, elle savait que Lexa ne le souhaitait pas. Elle tira les fourrures sur son cou et dit :

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

Lexa bougea sous la couverture.

« Oui.

\- Pourrais-tu envoyer quelqu'un au Camp Jaha pour porter des lettres que j'ai écrites ?

\- Considère que c'est fait, répondit Lexa. J'enverrai mon homme le plus digne de confiance.

\- Merci, dit Clarke prenant une profonde inspiration afin d’apaiser ses pensées tumultueuses. Bonne nuit, Lexa. »

Lexa resta silencieuse un moment, mais juste au moment où Clarke s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle entendit :

« Dors bien, Clarke. »

–-

Lexa était déjà debout et habillée quand Clarke se réveilla le matin suivant. Elle trouva Lexa assise à la table, étudiant pensivement le jeu d'échec construit par Clarke. Clarke se leva, enfila ses vêtements et s'approcha. Les pièces avaient déjà été disposées sur leurs emplacements respectifs.

« Tu connais les règles ? demanda Clarke. »

Lexa secoua la tête, poussant un pion noir au centre de sa case. 

« Non, j'ai seulement vu des représentations de ce jeu dans des livres.

\- Je t'apprendrai, dit Clarke, en s'installant en face de Lexa. »

Lexa poussa une assiette de nourriture dans sa direction.

« Manges d'abord. »

Clarke porta quelques baies séchées à sa bouche.

« Je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois. »

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à lui expliquer les règles du jeu ; comment les pièces se déplaçaient, comment elles attaquaient, comment gagner. Durant tout ce temps, Lexa resta sérieuse, concentrée, ses yeux volant d'une pièce à une autre au fur et à mesure que Clarke les désignait. 

« Donc, le but est de capturer le roi, dit doucement Lexa, touchant la pièce de ses doigts.

Oui, confirma Clarke d'un hochement de tête. Enfin, pas de le capturer, mais de le placer en position d'échec et mat. C'est comme cela que tu gagnes ; quand ton adversaire ne peut plus faire un seul mouvement pour mettre le roi en sécurité. Malheureusement pour toi, la trahison n'est pas une option de dernier recours envisageable aux échecs. »

Lexa sursauta comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière remarque à laquelle elle s'attendait.

« Je plaisante, ajouta rapidement Clarke. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le plateau de jeu et souffla.

« Si je n'en riais pas, je risquerais de te tuer dans ton sommeil, alors choisis ta peine.

\- Je pense que tu as gagné ce droit, avoua Lexa. Si on jouait à une partie, Clarke.

\- Les Blancs commencent, lui dit Clarke, désignant les pièces non peintes du côté de Lexa. C'est à ton tour. »

Lexa étudia le plateau pendant un moment avant de le retourner afin que les pièces noires soient de son côté. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, dissimulant un sourire et avança un pion. Lexa imita son mouvement. La partie se déroula sans problème jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide de roquer. 

« Attends, protesta Lexa, comment tes pièces peuvent-elles se déplacer ainsi ?

\- Aurais-je oublié de mentionner les déplacements particuliers ? Demanda Clarke timidement. »

Lexa la fixa intensément.

« Clarke, tu ne peux pas inventer des règles au fur et à mesure du jeu.

\- Mais je n'ai rien inventé ! protesta Clarke, avant de lui expliquer le roque, ainsi que la prise en passant et la promotion des pions. »

Quand elle eut fini, elle surprit Lexa en train de la regarder affectueusement.

« Quoi ? »

Lexa détourna le regard.

« Non, rien. Tu es belle quand tu te passionnes pour quelque chose. »

Clarke se sentit rougir et elle eut bientôt les joues en feu.

« C'est à ton tour. »

Lexa scruta le plateau avant de déplacer son fou de trois cases. Elle était l'exemple même de la concentration, elle étudiait le jeu, demandait régulièrement à Clarke pour quelles raisons elle effectuait un mouvement plutôt qu'un autre. Pourtant, il ne fallut pas plus de dix coups à Clarke avant de la mettre échec et mat.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de perdre, commenta Clarke pendant que Lexa remettait silencieusement les pièces à leur place. »

Lexa serra les lèvres.

« Je suis juste inexpérimentée à ce jeu-là.

\- Tu détestes perdre, continua Clarke. Je suis sûre que tu faisais partie de ces enfants qui étaient frustrés de perdre à 1,2,3, pierre-feuille-ciseau. Les enfants jouent-ils seulement à ça, chez vous ?

\- J'ai passé mon enfance à apprendre à combattre des hommes et des femmes qui faisaient le double, parfois le triple, de ma taille, dit Lexa. »

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans sa voix, c'était seulement un constat.

Clarke la regardait, ressentant soudain beaucoup de compassion pour elle. Lexa semblait si frêle sans son armure, sa peau, ses os et ses muscles raides. Clarke ne pouvait imaginer Lexa plus frêle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, encore moins qu'on ait pu lui demander de combattre à mains nues des adversaires qui pouvaient la couper en deux.

« Épargne-moi ta pitié, Clarke, lui dit Lexa, plaçant une rangée de pions sur le plateau. La pitié est souvent une manifestation de l'ignorance. Mon entraînement était l'une des étapes nécessaires pour que je devienne Commandeur. »

Clarke baissa la tête.

« Je voudrais juste que les choses aient été différentes parfois. »

Lexa leva les yeux et lui un accorda un petit sourire triste. 

« On la joue en trois parties ? »

Clarke joua le cavalier situé proche de son roi. Lexa était une très bonne observatrice et joua un peu mieux la seconde fois, mais elle demeura très facile à battre. Clarke réprima son envie de fanfaronner.

Lexa était déjà en train de remettre les pièces à leur emplacement.

« On la joue en cinq, dit-elle très sérieuse. »

Une pointe de nostalgie serra le cœur de Clarke.

« On croirait entendre Wells.

\- Tu parles de lui avec beaucoup d'affection, remarqua Lexa.

\- Il était mon meilleur ami. Parfois, je me dis qu'il était mon seul ami. »

Clarke cligna des yeux pour réprimer les larmes qui lui embrouillaient la vue.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il n'ait jamais pu voir les choix que j'ai dû faire. »

Lexa tendit sa main vers celle de Clarke mais l'arrêta en chemin, la reposant maladroitement sur la table.

« Je sais que tu penses que seul un monstre aurait pu faire les choix que tu as faits, mais nous devons être capables de nous pardonner les choses que nous faisons pour notre peuple et de les différencier des décisions que nous prenons pour nous-mêmes.

\- Y es-tu parvenue ? demanda Clarke. À te pardonner ce que tu as fait à Mount Weather ?

\- Oui, affirma Lexa sans faiblir. Mais je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, Clarke. Pourtant, cela ne compte pas. Je n'ai pas la liberté de prendre des décisions en fonction de mon ego, de mes envies ou de mes besoins. Si c'était le cas, je me serais enfuie avec Costia à la première menace émanant du Peuple des glaces ainsi j'aurais échappé à mes responsabilités de Commandeur qui lui ont finalement coûté la vie. L'intérêt de mon peuple passe avant celui de mon premier amour et si, je puis parler franchement, de mon second. Je continuerai toujours à faire passer mon peuple avant les désirs de mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que, comme Commandeur, mon combat soit terminé.

Lexa n'apprenait rien de nouveau à Clarke.

« Est-ce plus facile avec le temps ? demanda Clarke

\- Non, dit Lexa implacable, mais tu deviens plus forte. Tes blessures se cicatrisent

\- Les miennes ont toujours l'air de saigner, confessa Clarke.

\- Cela prend du temps. »

Lexa baissa sa tête.

« Certaines blessures ne cessent jamais de saigner. Tu apprends seulement à vivre avec.  
Costia ?

\- Et toi, dit doucement Lexa. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne sais plus comment t'accorder ma confiance, j'arrive progressivement à accepter tout le reste, mais ça, je n'arrive pas à te pardonner.

\- Je n'y arrive pas non plus, admit Lexa. Je sais que je ne mérite plus ta confiance après ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que je pourrais bien ne jamais la regagner. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que...

Elle marqua une pause, observant l'espace qui les séparait comme s'il la dévorait.

« ...que nous puissions reconstruire quelque chose à partir de ces ruines et que cela te réconforte, quoique cela puisse être. »

La seule chose que Clarke trouva à dire fut :

« Si je ne te voulais pas à mes côtés, je te le dirais. »

Lexa acquiesça.

« J'aimerais une revanche, Clarke. »

Elles jouèrent pendant des heures, s'arrêtant uniquement quand Prairie avait besoin d'être nourrie.

Lexa s'améliorait, mais Clarke avait des années d'expérience derrière elle et gagnait chaque partie avec aisance. Malgré tout, Lexa était fascinée par le jeu, par les tactiques, les stratégies qu'on pouvait mettre en œuvre et les pièges qu'on pouvait tendre.

« Quand dois-tu repartir ? demanda Clarke quand elle se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Je dois être de retour à Polis à l'aube, répondit Lexa, toujours concentrée sur le plateau de jeu.

\- Combien de temps dure le trajet ?

\- Deux heures à cheval, dit Lexa distraitement.

\- Tu devrais partir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, conseilla Clarke. »

Quand Lexa se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête, Clarke rit doucement.

« Lexa, tu ne vas pas gagner cette partie. Je peux faire échec et mat en cinq coups. »

Finalement, Lexa leva les yeux.

« Quand puis-je revenir ?

\- Quand tu le souhaites. C'est ton bunker, Lexa. »

Lexa chercha son regard.

« Dans une semaine ? »

Clarke hocha la tête.

« D'accord »

Elle se releva et récupéra les lettres qu'elle avait écrites à sa mère et ses amis.

« Voilà. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais, s'il te plaît, ne les lis pas. »

Lexa prit les lettres et les glissa dans sa veste.

« Je te le promets.

\- Et demande à ton messager de ne pas accepter de réponses. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça : je veux juste qu'ils sachent que je suis en sécurité et qu'on s'occupe de moi.

\- Ils en seront informés, la rassura Lexa. »

Clarke attira Lexa dans ses bras. Le corps de Lexa se raidit de surprise, mais un instant plus tard ses bras entourèrent délicatement Clarke et elle laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule. C'était le premier vrai contact humain que Clarke avait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Camp Jaha, et elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait eu besoin de ce contact physique, de cette affection.  
Lexa était si douce. Clarke la serra un peu plus fort, et Lexa se laissa faire. Clarke l’étreignit ainsi plus longtemps qu'il n'était approprié. Si cela la mit mal à l'aise, Lexa n'en montra rien et resta ainsi, supportant le poids de Clarke s'appuyant lourdement sur elle.  
Clarke réalisa trop tard, qu'être serrée contre quelqu'un pour la première fois après de si longs mois de solitude était trop dur émotionnellement et qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle se recula et se frotta rageusement les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, laissa-t-elle échapper en tremblant avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit Lexa qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains, de son corps. »

Finalement, elle s'avança et enlaça de nouveau Clarke, la laissant sangloter contre son épaule.

Quand elle se calma, Clarke se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Lexa.

« Je peux rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux, offrit Lexa, les sourcils froncés. Inquiète. »

Clarke secoua sa tête.

« Ça va. La journée a juste été un peu longue et, ces deux derniers mois très long. »

Lexa acquiesça.

« Je reviendrai dans une semaine. »

Clarke déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Prends soin de toi. »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV.

Lexa vint lui rendre visite une fois par semaine. Chaque semaine.

En général, elle arrivait dans la matinée et repartait avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elles passaient leur journée à jouer aux échecs et à se raconter leurs semaines respectives. Clarke lui parlait des animaux étranges qu'elle rencontrait pendant ses trajets pour aller chercher de l'eau et lui montrait les croquis qu'elle en faisait, afin que Lexa lui en donne les noms dans sa langue. Lexa, en retour, évoquait les festivités dans les rues de Polis, les artistes, la musique, la nourriture et à quel point elle souhaitait pouvoir y emmener Clarke un jour.

Parfois elles s'asseyaient dehors en silence dans la neige, Clarke penchée sur les pages de son carnet de croquis et Lexa lisant un de ses livres. Chaque minute, elle lançait des regards furtifs à Clarke, comme si elle craignait que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Clarke remarqua chaque coup d’œil, mais ne dit rien. Une part d'elle-même désirait tellement que Lexa l'aime, que c'en était douloureux. Une autre part tentait de se convaincre que Lexa était la seule à éprouver cette affection illimitée et que ce qu'elle éprouvait elle, en retour pour Lexa, était tout autre.

Lexa apporta plus de vivres quand les réserves de Clarke s'amenuisèrent, bien que Clarke lui ait précisé qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle remplaça le seau quand il fut percé, porta du bois pour le feu et rapporta plus de peinture et de carnets de dessins quand les étagères de Clarke commencèrent à se vider.  
Parfois Lexa passait la nuit au bunker, mais elle apportait toujours de quoi se faire un lit afin d'avoir un endroit où elle puisse dormir sans embarrasser Clarke.  
Un matin, elles montèrent à cheval ensemble, le bras de Lexa passé autour de la taille de Clarke, alors que Prairie les menaient à la tombe de Wells non loin de là, proche du lieu d'atterrissage de la capsule des 100. Clarke s'agenouilla silencieusement dans la poussière. Lexa resta en retrait derrière elle, la tête baissée bien qu'elle ne partageât pas les croyances du Peuple du Ciel.

La situation aurait pu prêter à rire ; le Commandeur des Douze Clans s'acharnant à prendre soin si exclusivement d'une unique jeune fille, si Clarke n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose de touchant et de romantique à ses attentions. Cela aurait pu être comique si Clarke ne remplaçait pas progressivement les images du visage de Lexa souillé par le sang et la trahison par le souvenir du Commandeur irrité et contrarié à chaque fois qu'elle effectuait un mauvais déplacement aux échecs, parlant dans son sommeil, ou regardant Clarke comme si elle était prête à attendre une éternité pour avoir le droit à une seconde chance.

–-

Les semaines passèrent jusqu'au jour où Lexa arriva sur un cheval qui n'était pas Prairie. La neige avait fondu sur le sol et de petites touffes d’herbe commençaient déjà à refaire surface. Les arbres commençaient à bourgeonner, les oiseaux revenaient et les animaux sortaient doucement de leur hibernation. Il faisait assez chaud, même en début de matinée, pour pouvoir se promener autour du bunker sans porter de veste.  
Ces derniers temps, le cœur de Clarke était plus léger. La plupart de ses blessures avaient cicatrisé au cours de l'hiver, laissant uniquement derrière elle une douleur fantôme, lui rappelant le passé, sans pour autant lui interdire de se tourner vers l'avenir.

Lexa descendit de cheval et guida l'animal plus près de Clarke.

« Comment s'appelle ce beau compagnon qui est le tien ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Son nom est Roque, répondit Lexa. Je l'ai baptisé en référence au déplacement que tu as inventé à mi-parcours de notre première partie d'échecs. »

Clarke se tourna vers le cheval pour le caresser, dissimulant son sourire.

« Tu es stupide. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour attacher le cheval.

Elles passèrent la journée dehors, profitant de la douceur du climat. Elles grimpèrent dans les arbres ensemble, parlèrent de la peur que Clarke avait du vide et de cette fois où Lexa, âgée de huit ans, avait accidentellement coupé une poignée de ses propres cheveux, en jouant avec une épée qu'elle n'était même pas censée toucher et comment Anya avait ri de sa bêtise, avant de lui attacher les cheveux de manière à en dissimuler les parties manquantes.

À la nuit tombée, elles sortirent leurs couvertures sur l'herbe fraîche et s'allongèrent côte à côte, regardant les étoiles.

« Parle-moi du ciel, lui demanda Lexa.

\- Il n'y avait rien de glamour à vivre là-haut, soupira Clarke. Nous n'étions pas libres de nos mouvements dans l'espace, nous étions prisonniers d'une bombe à retardement. Tout dans l'Arc était si... étroit. Les pièces, les cellules, les couloirs reliant les stations. »

À ses côtés, Lexa bougea.

« Tu pouvais voir la Terre depuis là-haut ? »

Clarke sourit au souvenir, nostalgique.

« Oui, voir la Terre depuis l'espace ; c'est magnifique. C'est la seule chose qui me manque.

\- La Terre est-elle aussi belle que tu l'imaginais ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Certaines choses le sont. »

Clarke tourna la tête pour regarder Lexa.

« Mais je pourrais quand même me passer des gorilles géants. »

Lexa laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Tu as vaillamment combattu le pauna. »

Clarke roula sur le côté pour regarder Lexa. Elle l'observa de profil alors qu'elle respirait, sa poitrine montant et descendant régulièrement. Elle oubliait, parfois, que Lexa était si jeune.

« Parle-moi de Costia. »

La respiration de Lexa devint saccadée, mais elle s'exécuta.

« Elle était guérisseuse, comme toi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie une fois, quand nous étions jeunes. Anya m'avait conduite aux premières lignes d'un accrochage avec le Peuple des Glaces. Une lance empoisonnée m'a surprise. Costia fut celle qui trouva l'antidote. Je lui dois la vie. »

Clarke se rapprocha, prit la main de Lexa et la glissa entre les siennes. Lexa pencha la tête un instant pour regarder leurs doigts entrelacés, mais ne dit rien.

Clarke serra la main de Lexa.

« Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Lexa. Tu ne l'as pas connue.

\- Elle comptait pour toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Les yeux de Lexa s'embuèrent de larmes, sa mâchoire se crispa. Clarke savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, avant même que les mots ne quittent la bouche de Lexa, mais elle ressentit quand même comme une piqûre quand elle lui demanda, doucement comme si elle craignait que quelque chose entre elles ne se brise :

« Parle-moi de Finn. »

Clarke secoua la tête, relâchant la main de Lexa.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Lexa se tourna, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Tu l'aimais ?

\- Oui.

\- Même après ce qu'il a fait ? »

Clarke ne put trouver les mots, à la place, elle hocha la tête et laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne porte pas de jugement, Clarke, dit doucement Lexa, j'ai tué, bien plus que Finn.

\- En temps de guerre, nuança Clarke. »

Lexa regarda au loin.

« Pas toujours.

\- Alors, dit Clarke, en accord avec vos lois.

\- J'ai déjà tué pour protéger mes secrets, dit Lexa, fixant le ciel sans broncher.

C'était une vérité abominable, mise à nue aux yeux de Clarke.

Mais cela importait peu pour Clarke.

« As-tu des regrets ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Au cœur de la guerre, il n'y a pas de place pour les regrets, dit Lexa indifférente.

\- Et après la guerre ? Insista Clarke.

\- Après, nous pleurons nos morts, mais nous pensons d'abord aux survivants. »

Clarke se rallongea sur le dos et observa les étoiles. Elle tenta de se rappeler où l'Arc serait, si elle flottait toujours dans l'espace, tenta de se souvenir des choses qu'elle avait apprises pendant ses longs cours de physique. Puis elle réalisa que cela n'avait plus d'importance. L'Arc n'était plus dans l'espace et elle n'avait de skaikru que le nom. Elle pensa à Octavia et Lincoln, à quel point la frontière qui les séparait était floue. Elle se demanda si cela ne pourrait jamais être aussi simple, après tout ça.

« Clarke. »

Une pointe d’embarras accompagna les mots de Lexa quand elle demanda :

« Est-ce que Finn était ton premier ?

\- Mon premier quoi ?

\- Ton premier amour. La première personne avec qui tu t'es liée. »

Lexa laissa s'échapper un long soupir, nerveuse.

« J'essaie d'être délicate.

\- Non. »

Clarke sentait le rouge lui monter au visage.

«  Costia le fut pour toi? »

Lexa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

« Qui avant Finn ?

\- Une fille de l'Arc. Elle n'est pas descendue sur Terre avec nous.

\- Elle te manque ? Demanda Lexa abruptement.

\- Nous étions vraiment jeunes. Je m'en souviens à peine. »

Clarke rit doucement.

« Tu es jalouse ? »

\- La jalousie est le fait d'un esprit faible, se moqua Lexa.

Clarke se releva et changea de position pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Elle s'était rapprochée de Lexa dans son mouvement et leurs hanches s’effleuraient. Clarke s'appuya sur les coudes, pensant à tout ce qu'elle aimerait dire si seulement elle pouvait trouver comment le dire. Dire qu'elle comprenait et pardonnait. Lui dire le réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans le partage de leur fardeau, différents, mais semblables. Tout ce que Lexa avait vu et fait, sa manière de sortir la tête haute de ces épreuves, tout cela permettait à Clarke de se sentir moins seule dans son propre combat.

« C'est normal d'avoir des désirs, dit Clarke s'installant plus confortablement pour parler. »

Elle n'était plus sûre de savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

« C'est normal d'avoir des désirs, pour soi. »

Les yeux de Lexa brillèrent quand elle regarda Clarke, brûlant d'une passion qu'elle tentait de contenir.

« Tout ce que je désire, c'est toi. »

Clarke l'embrassa. Les lèvres de Lexa étaient gercées et elle les caressa doucement avec sa langue, gratifiée d'un gémissement sourd émanant de Lexa. Les mains de Lexa glissèrent dans les cheveux de Clarke alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser, timidement au départ. Puis elle appuya le baiser et l'embrassa, désespérément, comme si elle avait tu ce désir depuis des mois. Clarke se hissa sur Lexa et s'installa à cheval sur ses hanches. Elle sentit la chaleur se dégager de la zone de contact entre leurs deux corps. Clarke tira des deux mains sur la chemise de Lexa, la sortant de son pantalon. Elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise, les laissant remonter plus haut, caressant la peau de Lexa. Les doigts de Clarke se firent plus légers quand ils entrèrent en contact avec une longue cicatrice, s’étendant entre une hanche et les côtes. Lexa tenta vainement de contrôler sa respiration, regardant Clarke, les yeux grands ouverts.

Clarke se pencha sur Lexa, pour déposer une série de baisers tout le long de la cicatrice. Lexa frissonna, sa peau se hérissa. Mais c'est alors que Clarke réalisa que la réaction épidermique de Lexa n'était pas seulement dû à ses caresses, mais plutôt à la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau nue. Clarke se rassit et rabattit la chemise de Lexa sur son ventre.

« Viens avec moi. À l'intérieur, lui intima Clarke le souffle court. »

Lexa laissa Clarke l'aider à se relever et la conduire au chaud, à l'intérieur du bunker. Clarke allongea Lexa sur les fourrures et prit un moment pour admirer ce à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle s'abandonnait. Puis elle passa une jambe par-dessus son corps, s'agenouilla et lui emprisonna les hanches entre ses genoux. Mais dans le silence du bunker, dans la lumière diffuse du feu, Clarke perdit son sang-froid. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle tirait sur la chemise de Lexa et la faisaient passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle se débattit fébrilement avec les boutons et les boucles du pantalon de Lexa, sans arriver à les défaire.

Lexa saisit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains, l'attirant pour l'embrasser doucement, pour la calmer. Les seins nus de Lexa se pressaient contre la poitrine de Clarke.

« Prends ton temps, murmura lexa. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ce soir. »

Clarke déposa un baiser dans le cou de Lexa, un autre sur son épaule, puis un dernier, plus bas, entre ses seins. Plusieurs tatouages formaient une ligne sur sa cage thoracique, sous son sein gauche. Clarke suivit le tracer de ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Clarke. »

Lexa baissa le regard, respirant profondément.

« L'épée est pour Anya, celle qui m'a appris à me battre. Le bouclier est pour Gustus, l'homme qui a consacré sa vie à protéger la mienne. La fleur de lotus représente Costia, c'est ce qu'elle avait ajouté à l'antidote pour me sauver la vie, et c'était sa fleur préférée. »

Clarke effleura le dernier, une étoile.

« Et celui-ci ?

\- Je l'ai fait faire après Mount Weather, quand je t'ai abandonnée là-bas, pour ne jamais oublier, répondit doucement Lexa. »

La poitrine de Clarke se serra.

« Oublier quoi ?

\- Ne pas t'oublier toi. Ne pas oublier ce que je ressens quand je suis à tes côtés. »

Clarke déposa un baiser sur les tatouages.

« Je ne suis pas morte, murmura-t-elle contre la peau de Lexa. »

Lexa déglutit difficilement.

« Ils ne représentent pas les proches que j'ai perdus, Clarke.

\- Ils sont pour ceux que tu as aimés, comprit Clarke. »

Lexa ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Clarke se pencha sur elle et referma ses lèvres sur l'un de ses seins, décrivant un cercle régulier à l'aide de sa langue. Lexa rattrapa un gémissement, son dos se cambra au-dessus des fourrures. Clarke s'empara des boucles du pantalon de Lexa et parvint, cette fois-ci, à les défaire. Elle lui retira le vêtement, ainsi que ses bottes, avant de s'occuper de ses chaussettes et de ses sous-vêtements, la laissant complètement nue. Lexa tenta de se relever pour s'asseoir, mais Clarke la repoussa sur le dos et se ré-installa au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

« Tu es trop habillée, lui dit Lexa alors qu'elle mettait fin au baiser.

\- Et tu ne fais rien pour y remédier, dit Clarke lentement, ses mains glissant le long du corps nu de Lexa. »

Les yeux de Lexa, sous l'effet du défi lancé, s'agrandirent de désir. Elle s'empara de la veste de Clarke, la tira vers le bas pour lui dégager les épaules, puis les bras. Clarke l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce. Immédiatement après, Lexa tira la chemise de Clarke la remonta lentement pour la faire passer par dessus-sa tête. Clarke se défit de son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Lexa s'appuya sur les bras pour se redresser et cette fois, Clarke la laissa faire. Lexa enfouit son visage entre ses seins, pendant que ses mains courraient entre leurs deux corps, pour aller déboutonner le pantalon de Clarke.

Clarke releva le menton de Lexa pour l'embrasser. Les gestes de Lexa se firent plus audacieux. Elle glissa une main à l'intérieur du pantalon entre-ouvert de Clarke et celle-ci gémit contre sa bouche quand le Commandeur s'aventura en elle, la paume pressée fermement contre son sexe. Malgré les gestes impatients et désordonnés de Lexa, quelques instants seulement suffirent pour que le corps de Clake soit secoué par un plaisir brûlant. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de Lexa, à son cou, à ses cheveux. Lexa n’arrêta ni ne ralentit son mouvement tandis qu'elle lui murmurait, au creux de l'oreille, des mots que Clarke ne comprenait pas, mais dont le ton affectueux parlait de lui-même. Clarke succomba à un deuxième orgasme, le prénom de Lexa pendu à ses lèvres. Lexa l'embrassa dans le cou et continua l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Clarke lui écarte la main de sa peau sensible, et la tire hors de son pantalon.

Les lèvres de Clarke glissèrent le long des joues de Lexa, sur l'arrête de son nez, pour terminer leur course sur sa bouche avide. Clarke tenta de reprendre son souffle au cours du baiser, paresseux et langoureux. Entre deux baisers, Clarke glissa sa main entre les jambes de Lexa.

« Commandeur, murmura Clarke. »

Le corps entier de Lexa frémit. Clarke s'écarta et rit.

« Je ne suis pas surprise que ça t’excite.

\- Clarke, implora Lexa. »

Clarke se remit debout afin de retirer son pantalon, puis se créa un espace entre les cuisses de Lexa et s'y installa. Lexa était réceptive partout là, où Clarke la touchait, mais rien ne la faisait plus se tordre que le contact des lèvres de Clarke sur son sexe.  
Trois orgasmes secouèrent Lexa sous les assauts répétés de la langue de Clarke.

–-

Clarke se réveilla le matin suivant, enveloppée dans la chaleur du corps de Lexa. Quand elle s'écarta, Lexa émit un petit grognement de protestation et sa main, possessive, vint se poser sur la hanche de Clarke pour l'attirer à elle. Clarke plaça sa main sur celle de Lexa et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Lexa.

\- Encore quelques minutes, marmonna Lexa contre l'épaule de Clarke. »

Clarke céda et ferma les yeux. Elle finit par sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, Lexa était déjà debout et habillée. Quand elle vit Clarke s'agiter, Lexa revint près du lit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre, sur sa tempe.

« Bonjour, marmonna Clarke. Tu dois vraiment partir ?

\- Pas avant cet après-midi, la rassura Lexa.

\- Tant mieux. »

Clarke s'assit et attrapa ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que ton peuple s'imagine quand tu éclipses en douce chaque semaine ?

\- Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, dit Lexa en se relevant, en temps de paix, je suis plus libre de me déplacer sans me faire remarquer. »

Clarke commença à s'habiller.

« Ils ne savent donc pas que leur Commandeur se fait botter le cul aux échecs par Clarke du Peuple du Ciel. Semaines après semaines. »

Lexa sourit.

« Ils ne le savent pas et ne le sauront jamais. »

Elle marqua une pause. Puis, continua, lentement :

« A moins que Clarke du Peuple du Ciel ne veuille faire admirer ses talents à Polis. »

Clarke se tourna pour lui faire face. 

« Un jour, oui. Je te le promets. »

Elle finit de s'habiller et se leva.

« Mais avant j'ai d'autres choses à régler. Je pense que je pourrais retourner au Camp Jaha. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt.

\- Tu voudras que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Lexa. »

Clarke secoua la tête.

« C'est une épreuve que je dois affronter seule. Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que mon peuple apprécierait ta présence. »

Lexa acquiesça.

« J'espère avoir un jour la chance de les convaincre du contraire.

\- Nous avons un rituel à l'Arc. Si tu veux prouver que tu es digne de quelqu'un, tu dois combattre sa mère au cours d'une démonstration de force. »

Lexa sembla étudier sérieusement la question pendant un moment, avant de réaliser que Clarke plaisantait. Elle se renfrogna.

« Ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer. »

Clarke la tira à elle et l'embrassa sur les joues, puis sur les lèvres.

« Nous avons le temps, Lexa. Tu n'as pas attendu tous ces mois juste pour être décourager par la méfiance de mon peuple. Et juste pour être claire, ce n'est pas une invitation à tous les tuer.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda Lexa. »

Clarke choisit ses mots avec précaution.

« Je sais qu'en temps de paix, tu n'as aucune raison de me faire du mal.

\- Et en temps de guerre ?

\- La guerre fait de nous des personnes que nous ne voulons pas être, dit simplement Clarke. »

Lexa acquiesça, elle comprenait. Elle leva les mains sur le visage de Clarke et lui caressa doucement les joues avec les pouces.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour ton voyage...

\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu pourrais faire le trajet avec moi, si Roque est d'accord. Retourner à pied au Camp Jaha me prendrait des jours.

\- Bien sûr, accepta tout de suite Lexa. Dès que tu te sentiras prête. »

Clarke pinça ses lèvres.

« La semaine prochaine, peut-être. 

Elle appuya ses mains sur les hanches de Lexa.

« Bien, en attendant comment proposes-tu que l'on occupe le reste de notre temps avant que tu ne repartes ? Une partie d'échecs ? Lecture personnelle, dans le calme ? »

Lexa se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Clarke tenta de prendre un air contrarié.

« Je viens juste de m'habiller. 

\- Je connais une solution très efficace à ce problème, murmura Lexa en agrippant la chemise de Clarke. »

–-  
Deux semaines furent nécessaires à Clarke pour avoir le courage de prendre sa décision, mais quand elle y parvint, elle savait, elle était sûre. Elle emballa tout ce qui restait de ses provisions et quand Lexa arriva à cheval, Clarke attacha son sac à la selle de Roque et monta en selle devant Lexa.  
Le trajet du retour fut long mais tranquille. Clarke se laissa aller en arrière contre le corps de Lexa, qui la maintenait, un bras passé autour de sa taille et lui murmurait, de temps en temps, des paroles réconfortantes dans le creux de l'oreille. Lexa lui racontait son quotidien à Polis pour la distraire et la calmer.  
Clarke demande à Lexa de s'arrêter à quelques miles des portes du camp. Elle descendit de cheval et détacha son sac avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule. Lexa sauta à terre, serrant les rênes de Roque autour de son poing.

« Prends soin de toi, Clarke. »

Clarke l'embrassa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lexa écarta une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant le visage de Clarke.

« Quand aurai-je de tes nouvelles ?

\- Retrouve-moi ici, dans une semaine, lui dit Clarke. »

Lexa acquiesça, l’étreignit et l'embrassa.

« À plus tard dans ce cas. »

Clarke sourit avec tendresse. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Clarke se retourna. Le cœur prêt à faire face à son peuple.


End file.
